


Asmo's Gift to the Devildom (Obey Me One Shots)

by SilverKnightKaden



Series: Obey Me Fics [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Clothing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKnightKaden/pseuds/SilverKnightKaden
Summary: Lucifer could not decide whether letting Asmodeus take you to the human world to go clothes shopping was the greatest or worst idea he had ever had.---Or, the clothes you brought from the human world and the ways they drove the demons wild.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Obey Me Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071539
Comments: 25
Kudos: 321





	1. Preface - Shop, shop, shop!

Lucifer could not decide whether letting Asmodeus take you to the human world to go clothes shopping was the greatest or worst idea he had ever had.

After the first year of the exchange program, Diavolo had begun trying to recreate the seasons from the human realm. Currently, it was his version of winter, and the girl had approached Lucifer in his office shivering from the cold and asking him to take her to the human world.

"I didn't really pack any warm clothes, since it's always so hot," she admitted, rubbing a hand along her arm to try and ward off the cold. "And, uh...all the clothes shops in the Devildom have clothes way too big and, um...show-y."

Lucifer had held back a short laugh. Yes, as much was expected from the favored human of the House of Lamentation. She had always been shy about her body, so it was no wonder that many of the clothes offered in the Devildom wouldn't be to her liking.

Still, he had briefly hesitated. Was this truly a necessity? He didn't want to use his authority simply because he had it, and he certainly wouldn't waste his time frolicking in the human realm when there was work to do.

As those thoughts rolled through his head, as if on cue, she had turned away from him and sneezed. It was obvious she hadn't wanted him to hear, as she meekly tried to cover the sound with a short cough and a sniff, but the damage had been done.

"Then we will go to the human realm tomorrow," he told her, secretly relishing in the grin that took over her face. "Be ready to leave early, or else I'll go without you."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he was able to immediately cut her off. "Yes, you may invite Asmodeus."

Once more, her expression turned to one of genuine joy, and Lucifer basked in the knowledge that he was the one causing it. Not that it mattered, no. It was only a small, unspoken _competiton_ between some of the brothers. Whenever one would cause their human to smile, they would see that as a small win and gloat to the other brothers at any given chance.

If the very prospect of shopping made her this happy, he would absolutely never let his brothers forget the grin on her face when she returned home with human realm clothes. As she left his room, thanking him at least a dozen times and shutting the door, he briefly allowed himself to imagine the devastated looks that would cross his brother's faces when they saw her smiling at him. Yes, this was likely going to be a good decision on his end, so long as Asmodeus was able to pick clothes she liked. For once, Lucifer didn't mind that he would share this small victory with one of his brothers - the only thing that truly mattered in the end was her happiness, something that each of the brothers understood.

The next morning, he was actually quite surprised at how early the human and his brother woke up. Of course, Asmodeus usually woke up quite early to 'care for his complexion,' but the human girl tended to sleep in more than most of the brothers. She must have been very excited for this trip, so much so that she barely even looked tired despite the early hours.

In fact, both her and his younger brother were giving him expectant and excited grins all through breakfast, which was very confusing to the rest of the brothers until Lucifer stood from the table and announced that they were leaving for a few hours. The human girl practically leapt up from her chair to scramble to Lucifer's side, giving the rest of the boys a short wave before linking her arm through his. Moments later Asmodeus had reached her side and taken her opposite hand in his own.

Yes, both brothers thought was they glanced back to see the distraught and even envious looks on the faces behind them. This trip was going to be worth everything once they saw how pissed the brothers would be upon their return.

Though Lucifer loathed to sit through Asmodeus whisking the human through every aisle of every store they entered, he was only able to stand it because of the way she smiled whenever she tried on clothes that she liked. Particularly, there had been a slightly oversized sweater, which ended just above her thighs and had sleeves almost too long for her fingers to reach. When she had tried it on with other clothes of Asmo's choosing, she had left the changing room to show it off with a wide, goofy smile that showed just how much she wanted to buy it.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but she had sit down next to him while Asmodeus was rummaging through some of the other aisles. "Is there anything you want me to try?" she asked, and innocent enough question in the eyes of anyone but a demon. Lucifer kept his mouth from running away without him, instead turning to let his gaze fall upon her.

"Why do you ask?" She shrugged, then, sliding a bit closer on the pleather cushioned seat to rest her head gently against his upper arm. The demon inwardly laughed at just how easily she always seemed to forget that she was in the presence of some of the strongest demons in the Devildom.

"I just thought you might like some input as well," she had said, settling her hand over his own and beginning to gently toy with his fingers. "Asmodeus is great at this, but you look a little bored. I-I just didn't want you to feel left out or anything."

Lucifer had grinned, genuine and wide, before taking her hand within his own and raising it to press a kiss against her knuckles. "Very well, if that's what you want, let us be off."

So he had raised to his feet, his hold on her hand keeping her near him. He _almost_ lost it when she released his hand to press against his side, wrapping his arm around her waist as he took her through one of the asiles.

The oldest demon was far quicker at deciding than his younger counterpart, and he had prepared her a small outfit that, unsurprisingly, consisted mostly of black clothes. What interested Lucifer most, though, was the shoes. He had fully intended to find a pair of jet black heels and had even reached to grab a pair in her size, but he was stopped when he saw her gaze continuously returning to another pair of shoes elsewhere on the shelves. He followed her eyes, seeing them land on a pair of black leather booties. It was rather cute, the way her face warmed as she adamantly denied being drawn to the pair, so Lucifer forgot the heels and grabbed a pair of the booties, not missing the way she pressed even further into his side as he did.

When they returned to the changing room, Asmodeus was sitting on the seats with a small pile of clothes next to him, and he was unable to hide a grin when he saw that Lucifer himself had chosen an outfit for her. The younger brother took them off Lucifer's hands and excitedly ushered the human girl into the changing room, placing the clothes on the store-provided chair before leaving to give her privacy.

Minutes later, when she emerged from the room with a wide grin on her face and flushed cheeks, the demons almost didn't even care what she was wearing so long as it made her smile like that. The clothes Lucifer had chosen were slightly baggy yet also slightly revealing, mainly the loose, off the shoulder sweater she wore that, to their dismay and utter pleasure, showed off her shoulder and the strap of her bra. The denim shorts she wore bared nearly all of her legs, save for what the fishnet stockings covered, and her feet were adorned with the leather booties that both brothers could automatically tell she adored.

By the time their shopping spree had ended, the brothers had armfuls of bags to carry back home, not allowing her to carry anything as they approached the portal. The look on the rest of the brother's faces was unforgettable, seeing them smile at the human's happiness, then send near murderous glares at the brothers who caused it. Lucifer and Asmodeus accompanied her to her room and helped her put the clothes away, smiling ot themselves as she raved with Asmodeus about how cute everything was.

"Oh, you're just so precious," Asmodeus had cried out, wrapping his arms around her and pressing her face to his chest. "You just looked so cute in everything! I would've bought a whole store if Lucifer had let me!"

The eldest demon scoffed, hanging up the last of the shirts in her wardrobe, which had never looked quite so small before. He mentally made a note to surprise her with a new one soon. "I wouldn't be surprised if we have a store's worth of clothes right here," he told them.

Asmodeus pressed a kiss to the top of the human's head. "And once it's summer, we can go shopping again!" The very prospect made him and the human grin as Asmodeus excitedly crushed the poor girl in a hug.

"But, for now," Lucifer began, and Asmo sighed at the tone of his voice, "I believe you two should be heading to bed. It's quite late, and we've been walking all day, so you should get some rest."

"Whatever you say," Asmo sing-songed as he gave the human a final hug, then trotted to the door.

"Um, Lucifer?" He had begun to walk to the door, but stopped when he heard her speak and felt a tug at his sleeve. The demon turned, facing her head on in the growing dark as she shyly stepped closer. "Th-Thank you for taking us to the human realm. I know you probably had to go out of your way and had a lot of work to do, so thank you do much for spending some time with me. I mean, with us." It was unbearably cute, the way she fumbled over her words as her cheeks darkened in color. It took everything in Lucifer not to let out a laugh, instead placing the most feather-light kiss to her lips. It was hardly anything, barely even a real touch, but the human girl in front of him had once again let a foolish smile take over her features.

"It's time to sleep," Lucifer spoke as his back straightened, voice soft and low, yet still getting the point across. "I will see you at breakfast."

With one last kiss to the back of her hand, Lucifer left the room and gently shut the door behind him. There was a grin on her face all night as she tried to sleep, and there was certainly going to be a grin the next day when she went down for breakfast.


	2. Satan - Pleated Skirt

Just about all of the brothers had grown tired of the gloating looks on Asmodeus and Lucifer's faces. It was almost even more annoying that neither of them actually spoke about it, just sent the rest of their family those shit-eating grins as the human raved about her new clothes or flaunted another outfit. She had been smiling about her shopping trip for the past week, and it would have been a nice sentiment if it was constantly accompanied by those proud, arrogant faces behind it.

Satan had been trying to take his mind off of things, trying to open up the books he had previously been engrossed in. Before the trip, he'd had no trouble at all when it came to sitting down and flitting his eyes over the pages. Now, though, all he could think about was that smile on her face, and the way he so desperately wanted to be the reason behind it.

It was foolish, he realized as he began rearranging the books on his desk, wanting so badly to be the one causing the human girl to smile. Of course, he was no stranger to these feelings, as this sort of emotion would come and go as his brothers continuously went out of their way to make her happy, if only to see the anguish on everyone else's faces. Still, never before had he reacted so strongly. Perhaps it was the way that she hadn't _stopped_ smiling since her return, or maybe it was the way that she wore those clothes with so much pride and grew red in the face when someone complimented her.

A knock on his door pulled him most of the way from his thoughts. With the human girl on the back of his mind, he set aside a pile of books and opened the door.

"Hi, Satan." Damn his luck. The girl was standing on the other side of the door, shyly toying with her fingers and half avoiding his gaze. "Um, could I come in?"

"Oh, of course," the demon replied, opening the door wider to allow her to slip in. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, smiling. "No, I...I just need to hide from Mammon for a while." Upon Satan's expectant gaze, she continued. "Um, Lucifer asked me to hide Mammon's credit card for a while, so now he's chasing me around looking for it."

What a Mammon thing to do. "Where is it hidden?" She met his eyes with a mischievous gaze, which made him shudder despite himself.

"Actually, I was hoping I could hide it in one of your books," she said, and Satan let out a laugh.

"Sure," he told her, grinning as she pulled the card from her pocket. "Just don't forget which book it's in, or Mammon will destroy them all trying to get to it."

She nodded, already gazing over the shelves for an unassuming tome to lay the card in. When she pressed a foot onto one of the shelf ladders, Satan had immediately walked over to steady the thing. He would never forgive himself if she got hurt when he could have kept her safe. No, he would never let anything happen to her.

...

Of course, it really would help if he wasn't directly below her. Satan felt his cheeks begin to grow warm as he turned his eyes away. If he looked up or forward, he would be met with the backside of her pleated skirt, another of the clothing items that Asmodeus had chosen for her. The bookworm cursed his brother for being so damn good at this. The skirt was long enough to be innocent, and even from the angle he was at, he didn't see anything more than her legs, but still...it was embarrassing and almost painful to be forced into this view of her backside.

The only thing that snapped him from his thoughts was when she began to softly giggle, pulling a very thin book from the shelves and laughing at whatever it was. She had begun her descent, the book in her hand, and Satan allowed himself to take one hand off of the ladder to steady her at the waist.

Once her feet hit the floor, she turned to the blond with a smile and showed him the book in her hands. "I didn't think something like this was really your style," she told him, displaying the small book to him.

It was a children's book, adorned with a cartoon-ish style drawing of a goose, accompanied by three baby geese, all with their feathers tucked in and floating across the water. At the top, in large, crooked font, was the title of the book, " _Goose Chase_."

Satan sighed at the object. "One of my brothers probably dumped it here or placed it as a joke," he said, shaking his head.

The girl giggled. "Before I put the card in it, do you want to read it to me?"

She was mostly joking, and Satan knew that she was, but still...If the current smile on her face was any indication, there was most certainly a part of her that wanted Satan to read this story to her.

Well, what kind of demon would he be if he disappointed her?

The girl squealed in surprise when he hooked an arm under knees and around her shoulders, lifting her from the ground and comfortably into his arms. She laughed, pressing her face against his chest, and he hoped she wouldn't hear his heart pounding as he approached the armchair nearest to his table. He took a seat in it, holding the girl sideways in his lap and plucking the book from her hands. Her legs swung over the arm if the chair, and the hand still on her back kept her against his chest as he opened the small, brightly colored book.

He had only glanced at the words for a moment, but immediately he had begun to regret his decision. "This is ridiculous," he realized, turning his head away from her in an attempt to hide the blood the had risen to his cheeks.

"Awh, come on!" Her protests were accompanied by her pressing herself even further into his body, and Satan realized that he nearly doubled her size. He wasn't huge, especially as far as demons went, but he was suddenly reminded of just how tiny a frail humans are. How tiny and frail his human was.

"It's a children's book," he said, trying to set the thing on the table.

"Well, what if we make a deal, then?"

Satan laughed at this. Really? A deal with a demon? Over something like a children's book. "Alright, what are your terms?"

She thought for a moment, before stretching her legs further and grinning. "If you read the book, then I'll give you a kiss at the end."

Wow. She really knew exactly what to bargain him for. He couldn't even come up with a witty response, just sighed and opened the book once more as the human in his arms pressed her cheek to his chest.

Struggling with himself, Satan began to uninterestedly read the large, goofy font that covered the pages, tilting the book toward the human per her request, allowing her to see the cartoon-ish pictures that filled it as he regaled the story. Apparently, the small book was about a mother goose, looking for one of the baby geese that had vanished. After searching a pond, a forest, and a farm, she found that the little thing was still asleep in its bed in the little house.

"Geese live in nests," Satan muttered, shutting the atrocious thing and setting it on the table.

"Are you really gonna argue with the logic of a children's book?" Her words caused his face to flame once more and she giggled when he was unable to respond.

After a moment, she raised her head from his chest and leaned up. "Alright, guess it's time for my end of the bargain."

Satan found his heart once more running at speeds he hardly imagined as she placed a hand on his opposite cheek. Before he could to face her, he felt warmth against his cheek and realized she had planted a kiss there.

When he gave her a confused look, she giggled with that mischievous glint in her eyes from before. "Well, I didn't tell you _where_ I would kiss you."

Ah, so that was the game she wanted to play.

Satan wondered, briefly, how she would respond if her picked her up and laid her out before him on his bed, removed all those clothes his brothers had bought for her and had her bare body to himself. He wondered how she'd respond if he kissed her breathless as she writhed in his arms, her skin against his as she cried for his touch.

No, he thought, that was too much. He could see the way she looked at him, sense the mood of the room. There were so many things he wanted to do to her, but all in due time. After all, she had already agreed to live with them in the Devildom, so there was no rush.

Rather, he gave her a pointed look, one that spoke "I will never make a deal with you again and I will tell Mammon where you his his card." After a brief moment, she sighed in fake defeat.

"Fine, _I guess_ I can give you another one," she said, faking exasperation as she shifted on the demon's lap. He placed both hands at her hips as one of hers found purchase in the same spot from before, cupping his cheek and gently turning his face to hers.

How was it that she could make every one of their touches feel like the first? After all the time they'd spent together, all the moments and touches they'd shared, he wondered how she always managed to make each press of the lips, each touch of the hands, each physical contact feel new.

He tightened his grip on her waist, relishing having this moment with her. He loathed sharing her with his brothers, knowing that they often spent more time with her than himself. He hated knowing that, while she had said many times she belonged to him, she also belonged to his brothers, and they had all the time they wanted to take her in their arms like this. He just hoped, perhaps foolishly and uselessly, that she would always remember his door was open to her, and that he was glad to hold her whenever she wanted.

When she pulled away, he could tell from her heavy breaths that it was out of necessity. Her lips glistened and her cheeks nearly glowed, but she offered him one of those smiles. Her thumb gently stroked his cheek as he pulled her further into his lap.

"I love you," he muttered softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I love you, too," she responded, voice just as low as his own as she found herself once more cuddling into his chest. She sighed in contentment, and he remembered how she once said that he made her feel safe.

Yes, the fourth-born thought to himself as he and the human girl began to drift into a midday nap. You're safe with me.


	3. Mammon - Cotton Shorts

"Damn it all," he muttered to himself as he changed into a tank top and sweatpants, taking every effort not to rip the clothes in his hands. Mammon growled in light anger as he tossed his shoes next to his bed.

The human girl, who had been ordered by Lucifer to hide his card, had eventually felt bad enough about it to shyly return it to him. She had approached him in her pajamas with red cheeks and an apologetic smile, gently holding out his oh-so-precious card for him to take it back, but Mammon could barely focus on anything.

He scolded himself for thinking it, even hated himself for a moment, but there was a split second where he realized she was in front of him _in her pajamas_. Normally, before her trip to the human world, it wouldn't have been an issue, since she normally wore a t-shirt and sweatpants to bed. However, it seemed Asmodeus was out to make Mammon's existence literal Hell.

There she was, the human he adored so much, the only being he had ever had these emotions for, and she stood before him in a loose t-shirt and cotton shorts that left nearly _nothing_ to the imagination. It was no secret to any of the housemates that many of the brothers had... _a thing_ for legs, and Mammon just so happened to be one of them. He found himself struggling to focus on her apologies, instead repeatedly tearing his gaze from her thighs and trying to focus on her face.

Eventually, she stopped talking and placed the card gently into his fingers, and the light, brief touch felt like electricity. Somehow, he had managed to thank her and turn to leave for bed, forcing himself to face forward and resist the terrible temptation to look back and take another glance at her legs.

Now, he was in his room, card all but forgotten on his nightstand as he tried to run these awful thoughts from his head. He knew that he loved her, he'd known it for some time, but he felt bad for having these thoughts about her. He thought she'd be upset with him or maybe even hate him if she ever knew how he felt about her, so he forced himself to delete the image from his brain for good as he tossed himself into his bed.

Sleep didn't come easy to him, but as quickly as it did, it was ushered away by a knock at his door. It was soft, likely hoping not to wake him up, but the remnants of sleep that he had were all but gone as he sat up in his bed and mumbled for the person to come in.

And it was her. Slowly and quietly, she opened the door and slipped inside, making a sound Mammon didn't recognize. She padded across the room and, as the second-born rose to greet her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and released a soft sob into his chest.

Everything went red. "What happened?" Mammon asked firmly. _Who did this?_

She trembled in his grasp, pulling further on his neck as if trying to disappear in his grasp. Her mouth opened, as she clearly tried to tell him, but all that escaped was a choked sob.

Carefully, Mammon moved to sit on his bed, bringing her down to set next to him, and she kept a firm grip around him even as her cries began to quiet down. Soon, after enough gentle rubbing on her back and reassurances that she was okay, she had sniffed and pulled her head back. She used the back of her hand to wipe away the remains of her tears, but even in the dark, Mammon saw that more were gathering in her eyes, threatening to fall at a moment's notice.

"I...I had a really bad nightmare," she whispered, words almost quiet enough to get lost. "You guys...sent me back to the human realm...and you said you hated me..." She bit back a sob, a noise that tore Mammon's heart to shreds. "And when I came back...you had all forgotten about me..." Her words trailed off into sobs as she buried herself in Mammon's arms again, seeking any form of warmth and comfort from the Avatar of Greed.

"..." He didn't know what to say. She thought they'd kick her out? That they'd forget her? The very idea itself would have been laughable if she wasn't so distraught by it. She was so important to them, and they all loved her so much. What could possibly make her believe that they would ever abandon her or forget about her when she was the most important thing they had?

Rather than speak, Mammon pulled her further onto the bed and laid down with her in his arms, hoping that she would be more comfortable and be able to calm herself easier. It seemed to work, as it was only another minute or so until she was able to take deep breaths and keep her tears mostly in check.

"I'm sorry for waking you up," she said, sniffing. "I...It's a really stupid thing to be scared of."

"Yeah, it is stupid." Mammon wished his words hadn't come out in the harsh tone that they did, especially after watching her face fall. "It's stupid that you really think we could ever do that to ya. Man, is it really that hard to tell how much we care about ya?" His cheeks flamed at the admission, but he took pride in the way she met his eyes in the dark, still listening to him speak. "You...You really are somethin', ya know? Y-You're really special to us, and even if you wanted to go to the damn human realm, you should know damn well that we'd never forget ya."

Her lips trembled a little before she spoke. "...You mean that?"

Mammon's jaw clenched as he swallowed a lump in the back of his throat. "O'Course I meant it," he mumbled.

In front of him, he saw her eyes shift for a moment, looking to the side, before returning to his own as she shifted closer in the bed. _Oh Hell_ , he thought as she closed her eyes and came in close.

Sure enough, she had pressed her lips against his in what had to be the greatest and sweetest kiss Mammon had ever felt. Her hands were still on his chest, and his gripped her waist as his heart began to pound. He closed his eyes, tilting his head for a better angle as she shivered in his arms.

Before either of them knew it, they had both shifted to let Mammon raise above her, his elbow on either side of her head as he leaned down to keep the contact. He shuddered when her hands startd moving down his chest, then slipped under his tank top and started slowly running over his abs. Despite himself, he groaned into her lips, and she responded by parting hers.

He found himself moving down, lips creating a trail on her skin, which felt like fire under his touch. Down her neck, to her collarbone, and after barely lifting the hem of her shirt, he pressed his lips gently to her stomach, continuing the trail until-

Until his mind finally caught up with him. _Ya fucking moron!_ He felt like shit, removing himself from her lower half and moving forward to meet her confused gaze.

There was no denying it - Mammon wanted her, and he wanted her badly. He wanted nothing more than to take off the clothes she loved so much. He wanted to put his hands on every inch of her. He wanted to feel her gorgeous legs under his fingers as he buried his face between them and wrote the alphabet with his tongue in at least five languages.

But she was upset. And vulnerable. And he felt bad enough about what he'd already done. He would go no further, not until she was in her right mind.

She gave him that confused stare as he flopped down next to her in the bed once more. "Mammon...?" she softly whispered. He felt his cheeks grow hot.

"You...go to bed, alright?"

"Mammon, if you want, we-"

"Just...sleep, okay?"

And he saw the look in her eyes change, go softer. He saw a little smile spread over that beautiful face of hers. He saw her shuffle closer just so that she could comfortably place a kiss against his jaw, before resting her forehead against his chest.

"Thank you for making me feel better," she told him as he rested his chin on the top of his head. "You helped me a lot."

"Shuddup and go to sleep." God, even he could hear the embarrassment in his voice. Still, the girl in his arms relaxed against him without mentioning it, and the two comfortably fell asleep together.


	4. Lucifer - Bra Strap

It was almost comical, the huge piles of papers stack on the desk in Lucifer's room. Had he been anyone but himself, he might've even managed a laugh at how they piled up higher than his chair. There was so much work to be done by the end of the week, and Lucifer had no doubts that Diavolo would call at any moment to ask for another task or meeting with the human fo the House of Lamentation.

Ever since her arrival, Diavolo had taken a major interest in recreating things from the human realm. Holidays, seasons, things of that sort. The human girl had been a huge part in these, usually overseeing every project and getting asked thousanda of times - mainly by Diavolo - if it was exactly like the human realm version.

Lucifer sighed as he signed off yet another paper detailing an event Diavolo would be hosting, another idea he had taken from the human realm. Of course, perhaps the work and strain was all worth it, as he was always rewarded with the sight of her precious smile. None of the events had ever been _exactly_ like the human realm, but they had been close enough to make her happy, and that in itself was reason enough to sign off on another event.

There was a gentle knock on the door to his room, and he smiled to himself. Only one of his housemates had the decency to knock before entering, and he called out to allow her entrance.

He kept his eyes on the papers, but heard her footsteps as she approached him. He felt her presence behind his back, peeking over his shoulder to see what he was working on. At last, he signed another stack of papers and sat back in his seat to look at her. She stepped to the side, allowing him to face her fully as she half-leaned onto his desk with her hip.

She was wearing the outfit he had chosen - the denim shorts, fishnet stockings, leather booties, and the off the shoulder sweater that displayed part of her bra - and even a demon like Lucifer had to stop the thoughts that rolled through his brain. How could she walk in here dressed like that and lean against his desk without even realizing what she was doing? Either she truly was oblivious to the effect she had on the demons, or she was _very_ good at playing innocent. Somehow, the way she glanced over to him with a soft smile and toyed with her fingers in front her made him believe that, yes, she had no idea what she did to those around her.

"I heard you had a lot of work to do," she admitted, cheeks flushing cutely as she must've grown nervous or embarrassed. "I thought you might like a little company while you work."

Lucifer had been cursed. First, it was falling from grace and becoming a demon. Now, it was being forced to watch her shift in her spot and nervously touch her exposed shoulder with a gentle hand, a habit she'd had as long as the demon had known her. All the while, the bright blue bra strap stood out next to the black sweater, always calling attention back to her bared shoulder and making Lucifer wonder what the rest of the bra looked like.

He snapped himself from his thoughts by chuckling at her words, offering a smile that seemed to calm her nerves as he set the pen in his hands onto the desk. "Are you sure? It might be rather boring for you, and it might take a while for me to finish."

She had smiled at him, gently clasping her hands together and nodding. "Yes, I'm sure. I just want to spend a little time with you." Her face had gone red at her own admittance, but she continued smiling and didn't take the words back.

Lucifer leaned back in his seat, extending one of his hands in her direction. Once she recognized the invitation, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her over to him. He placed his hands at her waist, guiding her to plant herself atop his thighs, her hands finding a place on his chest as she placed herself directly under his chin, which he rested on top of her head. He pulled her flush against him, so her whole side was pulled to his torso, then returned to his work as she drew little shapes on his shoulder with her fingers.

He felt her relax in his hold, felt all the nerves and anxiety from before seep out of her as she allowed herself to be held by one of the most powerful demons in existence.

Had she somehow forgotten just who he was? It was strange, the way she had been surrounded by demons and even lived with them, yet she still gave the creatures her full trust and even had the audacity to say they made her feel safe. Had she been anybody else, it was likely that she'd have been torn to shreds by some lower-level demon or even by one of his brothers with less self restraint. There was almost no way that a human like her, with no pre-existing knowledge of magic or the ways of the Devildom, would have survived living there for so long. No, her survival might be owed entirely to the way that she had enticed nearly all of the powerful demons around her, forming pacts left and right as if it were nothing and sometimes causing more problems than she really solved. She had reached into Lucifer's chest and planted her fingers firmly around his heart, and he knew that, even long after she was gone, he would feel that tug whenever he thought of her.

But now wasn't the time to think of her demise. Yes, human life spans were almost laughably short, especially when compared to the life span of creatures like himself or the angels. Most didn't even live to see the end of a century, and he took great measures to ensure that, if nothing else, his human would be allowed to live the fullest life available to her. If he couldn't have her forever, he would at least make her time as beautiful for her as she was to him. It was the least he could do for the girl who had managed to bring his family together and even change the Devildom for the better in her stay.

She placed a kiss to the underside of his jaw, something so feather-light he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't been so fine-tuned to every move that she made in his grasp. He tightened his hold on her waist as she turned further into him, her lips moving from his jaw and slowly down his neck.

"Are you here to accompany me or to distract me?" he teased, once more setting down his pen as he realized he would get no work done if she continued like this. She laughed a little, and he felt her warm breath fan over his neck.

"Maybe a little bit of both," she admitted, pressing another kiss to his neck. "...I don't really get to spend much time with you, so I just don't want you to forget that I care about you."

Lucifer hated that she was able to make his heart do these kinds of things. He hated that she had such a firm hold on him, and that, even without the pact, he would do anything for her if only she would ask in that soft, sweet voice of hers that fell over him like honey. He thought, for half a moment, that perhaps she had been born _specifically_ to be Lucifer's antithesis, to be everything that he wasn't, or to make his life as miserably beautiful as possible. He thought that she must have been born just to share these moments with him, just to bring light back into his nearly bleak and monotonous life.

Perhaps work could spare a few minutes.

He took his hand from his desk and placed it to her cheek, guiding her to pull herself from his chest as he met her gaze fully. She looked up at him through her lashes, shyly holding his gaze while clearly feeling very embarrassed by what she had said. Lucifer chuckled at her, his thumb rubbing over her warm cheeks. He would always remain fascinated by just how hot the human body could get, especially when they were nervous.

"I'm sorry I can't spare you more of my time," he said softly. She opened her mouth, clearly about to protest and say it wasn't his fault, but he removed his hand from her cheek to press a finger to her lips. "I realize I am often too busy to give you as much attention as you need, although I am sure you get plenty from my brothers. If you'd like, you and I could spend the day together tomorrow. We can do whatever you want."

He saw her eyes go wide as she took in what he said. "B-But you have so much work, and I-I really don't want to be a bother or anything."

The demon placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, trying to silence her. How was it that she could have so many people around her that cared for her so much, yet she couldn't find it in herself to believe she was worth their time?

"It wouldn't be a bother at all," he told her. "We could do whatever you'd like. Go to a beach in the human realm, walk through the woods behind the house."

He felt her fingers tighten slightly around his shirt. "Could we...Could we have another picnic? O-Out in that field, from before?"

A low chuckle escaped him as he fought himself not to crush her into a hug. Instead, he placed his hand under her chin and brought her up to meet his gaze. "If that's what you want, consider it done."

She began to smile, but it was immediately overtaken as she gave a gentle tug on his shirt, leaning up to place those warm, soft lips against his own. His hands once more found themselves at her waist as hers continued to tighten around his shirt. She shifted in his hold, moving from lounging across him to instead sitting in his lap, her calves on either side of him as she perched on his thighs, taking advantage of her position to tilt her head a little more and push her lips to his even more fervently.

He felt her shiver in his grasp as one of his hands began to untuck her sweater from her shorts. Once it had most been removed, his fingers danced over the soft skin and reveled in the warmth he found.

Lucifer pulled away from her, both hands placed under her shirt at her sides as he gave her the option, even though he knew her answer already. She nodded, hips shifting against his own in a way that made both of them shudder.

As the demons hands found more of her body, he made the decision to remind her _exactly_ what it meant to belong to one of the most powerful demons ever created.


	5. Diavolo - Ripped Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pls dont judge me, i just have many emotions for the prince boy
> 
> Also sorry to all the ppl who dont like sushi, im kinda projecting right here xkfbenxjejjd im simply love sushi so much

As time wore on, it seemed like their little human was spending more and more time at the Demon King's Castle. At this point, she almost had appointments there every week, making the short trip with one of the brothers so Diavolo could ask her about how she was faring and inquire more about the human realm events he was planning. She had always answered honestly, telling the prince that she was happy in the House of Lamentation, and giving him all the information he requested on whichever event he was focused on this time.

It got to the point where Satan had even joked about placing a portal to the castle somewhere in Lamentation, and Lucifer had to quickly inform Diavolo that it had been said in jest, as the prince's eyes had immediately shifted to Barbatos. But it was true, she spent quite a bit of time in the castle, and the brthers weren't always able to walk her when needed. To avoid troubling them and ensure her safety, Diavolo had agreed to send Barbatos to Lamentation and escort her to the castle.

The first few times this had happened, she had nervously kept her distance and didn't speak very much, not really knowing how to start a conversation with the demon. After a few weeks, though, she had been able to ask him a few small questions as they walked. By the time two months had passed, she would wall closer to him and they would be able to carry a conversation on the journey to the castle.

Each time, Barbatos would hold doors for her and carry her through the maze-like halls of the castle, stopping to lead her into a conference room. Diavolo sat, of course, at the head of the table, already expecting her and with a small meal prepared before him. Barbatos would then take his leave, shutting the door and leaving the human alone with the future Demon King.

More often than not, the meal placed before her would be human realm food. Diavolo had expressed interest in human cuisine, and he had asked her what some of her favorite dishes were. At some point, he had even begun texting her throughout the week for reccomendations, saying he was going to a restaurant in the human realm or he wanted Barbatos to make human food for dinner. Each time, she had reccomended a dish to him, and he would reply a few hours later to inform her whether or not he liked the dish.

It was cute to her, and she had always felt odd that 'cute' was the word to describe the literal prince of demons, but it was true. She found his interest cute, and it always made her strangely happy when he said he enjoyed a particular food or had fun during an event.

Today, it had been her favorite - sushi. He had texted her earlier that week, asking her what her absolute favorite human realm dish was. She had responded with this, and he had texted her ten minutes later asking she specify what _kind_ of sushi, and she had laughed at it. Of course, she truthfully answer with "crab stick california rolls with soy sauce on the side" and he had delivered as much.

As she sat in the seat nearest him, right at the corner of the table, she took the chopsticks before her and smiled as the prince began to speak. Of course, he was asking her about yet another human event - school dances, of all things! - and wanted to know what kind of things happened at them. While he spoke, she had picked up one of the cut pieces of the sushi roll, dipped it in the sauce given, and placed it in her mouth. Diavolo watched expectantly, maybe even nervously, for her reaction. After a moment, she swallowed the food and offered him a grin, answering his silent question.

"This tastes amazing!" she said, already reaching for a second piece. "Wow, it tastes just like it does in restaurants!"

Diavolo had responded to her grin with one of his own, picking up the chopsticks before him so that he may try it as well. "I'm glad to hear it, because _I_ was the one that made it."

She had turned to him then, and he didn't know why, but it made him smile even more. Her chopsticks were sticking out of her mouth, as she had just taken another roll to eat it, and her eyes had widened just a bit. She tried to speak, but realized she had food in her mouth, so she placed a hand over her mouth and turned away, suddenly very embarrassed by her own actions. Diavolo couldn't hold back a laugh. She was a very cute human, even if she didn't know or believe it.

"I'm impressed," she said once she had swallowed the food. "This really does taste like any quality restaurant's sushi."

"That's good to hear," he spoke in return, just before taking his own piece of the roll. Of course, as he always did, he agreed with her sentiments. He had never once been reccomended a dish from her and liked it, and today wasn't an exception. When he swallowed the food and smiled to her, she knew what that meant and turned to her own plate as the conversation shifted back to the topic of school dances.

In between mouthfuls of food, she had begun detailing everything she could remember from the dances she had attented in high school. Well, she _definitely_ left out the parts about crying in bathrooms and getting caught making out in a classroom once, instead telling him about her Prom and how everyone wore dresses and suits and how she danced until her feet burned but didn't even care because she was having fun with her friends.

At some point during the talk, they had finished their food and had moved to face each other more. She had shifted so her chair was angled toward him rather than at the table, one of her legs crossed over the other as she talked with a near reminiscent smile on her face. As she talked, Diavolo's gaze shifted down despite himself, trailing to where she was lightly bouncing one of her feet.

He hadn't realized it before, but the jeans she had paired with a lavender sweater and white tennis shoes were ripped, showing bits of her skin on her legs. As she shifted in her seat, her leg bent a little more at the knee, exposing just a sliver more of her skin. Diavolo felt like a horny teen, embarrassed that something as simple as seeing a little of her legs would cause such a response within him, but he really couldn't help it. Like many of the demons in Lamentation, his ultimate kryptonite was the human girl's legs. He had seen them before, when she wore skirts or shorts, but he had never seen them quite like _this_. It almost felt like teasing, baring small expanses of her skin just to hide the rest of it from his view. He could picture her legs, those soft thighs and strong calves that he'd seen so often before, but it almost felt torturous that he couldn't see them now. Instead, he was given only a few small windows and nothing more.

At some point, he had managed to pry his eyes away from her legs and found that she was still speaking, apparently completely oblivious to his plight. He was quite grateful for it, if he was being honest, as it would have been quite embarrassing for him and might have even made her quite uncomfortable.

The end of their time came to soon for either of their liking, but as the clock struck the time, both of them rose from their seats. Diavolo hesitated, watching as she neatly placed the soy sauce bowl and chopsticks onto her plate, saying she wanted to make cleaning easier for Barbatos when he came by, and he had laughed. He took a step closer, until he was right next to her, and she slowly straightened out her back to look up at him. The prince noted how small she was, how her hand was so small to his when he bent down to grasp it. How tiny and warm her cheek was when he pressed the other hand against it. Were all humans so small, so fragile? Or were all demons simply far bigger than humans? Even as far as demons went, Diavolo was huge, with broad shoulders and thick muscles all over. If he wanted to, he could easily take her into his arms and crush her, but that eas the last thing he wanted.

"My Lord?" she asked softly, and his heart skipped a beat. She had always called him that, even when she had come as an exchange student. Here she was, a human with almost no real ties to the devildom, yet he was _her_ lord. She owed him nothing, and she had never pledged herself to him or made any notion to say she wanted to, but he was _her_ lord.

He couldn't help himself, leaning down and gently taking her lips with his own. The hand in his squeezed for a moment, before releasing as she leaned into him. Her fingers left his own, moving up to be placed on his chest as she stood nearly on the tips of her toes to kiss him. His hand, now released from hers, reached to splay on her back, fingers creating small, circular motion along her back as she pushed herself just the slightest bit higher to meet him.

It was, unironically enough, everything Diavolo imagined from heaven. She was so soft and warm in his grasp, so tiny and breakable and fragile and _precious_. The hand at her cheek shifted, resting against her neck so he could tilt her head for a better angle. She gasped at the movement, and Diavolo let himself take advantage of the moment by slipping his tongue past her now open lips. She shuddered as it wrapped around her own tongue, drawing the faintest moan from her lips.

Diavolo was brought back to reality when she pulled away and placed a hand to her chest, breathing heavily. He hadn't even realized it, but she must have found it hard to breathe during their exchange, and as bad as he felt about it, he couldn't bring himself to stop smiling. She had kissed back. She had returned his feelings.

He took her up in his arms, suddenly overwhelmed by emotion, and she gasped and laughed as he held her, arms under her thighs to hold her against his chest as he peppered gentle kisses on one side of her neck. She placed her legs around him, her legs crossing at the ankles behind him as he brought her to him for yet another kiss.

Later that night, the brothers had tried to ask why she had returned so late, wondering why she had gone so red in the face and was wearing a scarf she didn't have before.


	6. Beelzebub - Yoga Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has sex stuff, dont read it if youre not cool with bigg seggsy stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hungy boi
> 
> I do not work out and this fic is written evidence of that

Beelzebub sighed at his phone one more time, re-reading the text he'd recieved minute ago from his favorite human. It was already unfair, only getting to really spend on day of the week with her while they worked out together, but it was even _worse_ that their time together was going to be shorter than normal.

Human❤: _Sorry beel, mammon and levi are fighting over something and wont let me leave my room. Im going to be a little late, but im trying to get there!_

Yeah, leave it to his brothers to ruin what little time he got to spend with her. He realized, after a moment, that he hadn't even started warming up for his workout. If he was lucky, she might show up before he finished his warm-ups, and maybe she'd give him that apologetic smile - even though it wasn't her fault - and tell him she had brought snacks for when they finished. So, with hopes of seeing her soon, he had started to prepare for his workout.

Two hours passed, and there was still no sign of her. She texted multiple times, detailing many of her attempts to escape Beelzebub's brothers, to no avail. The gluttonous demon cursed his two brothers, sending a quick, polite text back to her.

The moment he hit send, he felt something rest on his shoulder, then heard a sound like a D.D.D. recieving a message. He turned his head and was greeted with a very pleasant sight - his human! She was here!

"I kinda lied a little bit in my last text," she spoke, sitting down on the floor to prepare for stretching. "I finally snuck past Mammon and Levi, but I wanted to surprise you when I got here." She rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding his gaze with pink cheeks. "Sorry for being late, by the way. I wanted to come sooner, but I couldn't do anything to stop the boys."

Beel's hand rested atop her head, giving her small pats like one would to a well-behaved dog. "If there was nothing you could do, then it wasn't your fault," he told her. "So don't apologize." She had smiled, grabbing his hand as he started pulling away and pressing a kiss to his knuckles before releasing it and beginning her stretches.

From where he sat, quite close to her, Beel was blessed and cursed with a side profile of her as she leaned forward, stretching her arms in front of her and stretching out her legs and arms. The yoga pants she wore, which Beel had never seen on her before, perfectly fitted to her legs, outlining each curve of her muscles. He was suddenly glad that no one else seemed to be in the gym, because someone definitely would've commented on the way his eyes seemed glued to the girl as she leaned against one of her legs, shirt riding up just enough to show less than half an inch of her lower back.

As she pulled herself up from the position, obviously done stretching and ready to get started, he finally managed to look away, pretending to take interest in the weights next to the bench he sat at. The girl followed his gaze, picking up one of the smaller weights as she stood.

"Start with curls, then?" She had smiled as she spoke, sitting at the closest bench to his and looking at him expectantly.

He had already done curls, and he knew it would probably not be a good idea for him to do them again...but she was looking at him with such an eager gleam in her eyes. Besides, if his arms got sore the next day, he could probably tell her about it, and she would offer to spend the day with him, massaging his arms or cuddling in his bed. Beelzebub reached down to pick up a weight, much heavier than the one she had grabbed, and they begun the short drill together.

She sat in the same position as him, only much smaller in comparison. Still, he saw her genuinely working her muscles as their workout wore on, and it always made him glad that she seemed to really like doing this with him. At first, he really didn't think she would enjoy it, remembering how she had mentioned something about not liking physical strain, but it only took one workout for him to see that she was having fun. And he had fun, too. It was the highlight of his week to spend time with her doing something they both enjoyed, far from the House of Lamentation and his annoying brothers. Sometimes, he really didn't understand how she could possibly put up with all of them and still love them so much, but he would never say that out loud.

All too quickly, their already short time had come to an end, punctuated by the alarms on their D.D.D.'s proclaiming that it was time to go home. Still a little upset about thei short time together, Beelzebub began to pack up his workout bag, glancing at the girl occasionally as she did the same. His face flamed as she bent over, backside to him, and he had to rip his eyes away from the sight, although the image would be permanently burned into his brain. _Damn you, Asmo_. Techincaly, all of the brothers were already damned, but still. Specifically Asmo.

They left with their fingers gently threaded through each others, shoulders brushing as Beelzebub walked her down the darkened streets. It was quite late, and the streetlamps flickered with their static-y hum as they passed underneath them. There was hardly another creature in sight, and anything that did pass them didn't acknowledge their presence at all.

Beel's fingers brushed against her side, and his face flushed as his body reacted, his hand pulling from her own in the process.

"Beel?" she asked confusedly, glancing over at the demon who practically towered over her. "Everything okay?"

He had concerned her. He had reacted poorly and he had been having these crazy thoughts about her and he couldn't stop thinking about her _legs_ and she was concerned about him.

She was startled, but followed his lead, as he glanced around the street and pulled her deep into a darkened alley. There, away from the dim light of the streetlamps, all she could see were his eyes, glowing with something she couldn't quite place as he put his hands on the wall behind her, trapping her before him. The question she didn't get to ask was cut of by the demon's mouth on her own, swallowing up the small surprised gasp and pressing further against her. Her hands reached up to his neck, and he used one arm to lift her off the ground. Instinctively, her legs wrapped around his waist to steady herself as his free hand gripped at her thighs. So soft, so malleable under his touch. Everything he'd imagined and more, even if he wanted to tear the pants right off of her and cover every inch of her thighs in kisses and bruises.

"Beel," she whine as his mouth found her neck. "B-Beel, can we at least go home first...?"

She had a point. It was quite late, and even if no one saw them in the alley, they would be forced to explain their late arrival to Lucifer, and Beelzebub wasn't sure how he would be able to pass this off as a good excuse to miss curfew. So, with an unspoken promise to continued at home, he pulled away from the wall, but kept his arms around her. Before she could ask a question, she was met with the sight of his demon form, giving a shudder that had nothing to do with the whether as his glowing eyes fell upon her.

"Hold on tight," he told her, tightening his own grip around her midsection as she pulled herself ever closer against his body. Moments later, the two had left the ground, and the girl in his arms gasped at the height. He chuckled as she clambered to get a better hold on him, feeling her breathing grow heavy as she buried her nose in his chest.

In the air, he was able to make a straight line to the House of Lamentation, stopping at a window that opened when he pushed it. The girl kept her grip on his body, even as his feet hit the ground and he shut the window behind them. Thankfully, it seemed Belphegor would be sleeping in the attic for the night. While he enjoyed sharing the room with his twin, he knew that he would have to share the human girl if Belphie was in here, and he kind of wanted her to himself for the night.

He set their bags next to his bed and laid her across it in front of him. Her breathing was still heavy, the adrenaline from their flight still not quite leaving her body, and he couldn't help but watch the near erratic rise and fall of her chest. His own breath hitched for a moment as she placed her ankles at his sides, not so casually tugging his hips towards herself as his hands found her thighs again. He gently squeezed, hearing the faintest moan from her as he did so. She raised her hips when he hooked his fingers around the waistband of her pants, pulling down to reveal her gorgeous legs to him. He removed her shoes, then tossed the pants across the room, hoping distantly that they wouldn't land on his brother's bed.

Finally, he placed his fingers on the skin of her thigh, feeling her soft warmth with just as much wonder and awe as he had ever time before. He could never, ever, get enough of this feeling, he realized, leaning forward to kiss her legs as she shuddered. Her hips bucked, her body needing something, and he wasn't about to disappoint. With one hand he pulled away her underwear and threw it to the side, relishing in the gasp passed through her lips as her clit was exposed to cold air.

Beelzebub wondered if Asmodeus had chosen her cute, pink underwear too, and the thought made his grasp around her legs tighten.

Before she could even start begging for his touch, he had placed a kiss, feather-light and hardly there, to the inner part of her thigh, hearing a breathy whine escape her as she gripped at his sheets. She whimpered as he hesitated over the one spot she needed him most, quivering as his breath fanned over her and preparing to do whatever she needed - beg, plead, fall to her knees - anything to get him to finally touch her.

Apparently, she didn't need to do any of those things, as he had soon after placed his mouth around her, tongue protruding and causing her to moan in pleasure, at last getting just what she needed. As his mouth and tongue began to move, he felt her hips begin to buck in response, her body struggling to meet him as much as possible as her breathing quickened. Beelzebub wished he could see her face, wished he could see every reaction she had and touch her everywhere all at once, but he had buried himself between her thighs and wouldn't leave until she got what she so desperately wanted.

So he worked faster, tongue lapping at her and delving further and further with each thrust of her hips. She cried out, a sound that he hoped his brothers wouldn't be able to hear, but he continued his work. At that moment, there was nothing he wanted more than to throw her over the edge of pleasure and he wanted to taste her forever.

At last, she had arched her back with one final cry and Beel worked fast to lap up her dripping orgasm, reveling in the tasts he enjoyed more than any food he had ever tasted before. He rode her through the high, only puling back when he felt her slump in his grasp. She was breathing heavy, clothed from the waist up and completely spent.

"What about you?" she asked meekly as he gathered up her scattered clothes and placed them in a pile next to his bed. He shook his head at her, pulling her up to his pillows and laying next to her.

"I just wanted to do something for you," he told her, pulling the sheets over both of them, then taking her into his arms. "I'm okay."

She hesitated a moment, then nodded. "Okay, I'll owe you one, then. Anytime you need me, just tell me, okay?"

He laughed a little. She owed him nothing. He genuinely just wanted to make her feel good, to try and repay her for everything she had done for him and his family. If she truly wanted to speak about debts, he was far behind on payments and would really never be able to fully repay her.

"Okay," he responded, smiling as she nuzzled he nose into his chest and curled up against him, the two drifting off to sleep in the darkened room.


	7. Lucifer - Fishnet Stockings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sexy chapter, please dont read if you dont want sexy stuff

Another day, another few thousand papers to be signed for Diavolo. In the comfort of his room, away from everyone else, Lucifer allowed himself to sigh in weariness. There was always more work to be done, more tired and sluggish days to trudge through, more machine-like motions of his hand writing his own name so many times, he woried it might start scratching into his table.

Diavolo's obsession of the month was school dances, the affair causing a huge stir amongst the students, but more specifically in the House of Lamentation. As soon as the brothers heard the news, they had all less-than-secretly started letting their minds rin away with them, filled with thoughts of their favorite, beautiful human in a dress as she danced across the room. Though the entire school would be attending, Lucifer was certain there would be one attendee that caught everyone's attention, and he even found himself smiling at the prospect of joining her in a dance.

The last time he'd danced with her, it had been accompanied by a threat, and his heart still clenched to this day when he remembered how, for a split second, terror had filled her eyes as she subconsciously tried to pull her hand from his, before she straightened herself out a moment later to meet his eyes. He didn't necessarily regret his actions, but it did upset him that the only time he'd ever danced with the person who'd become most precious to him was also one of the few times he'd ever seen her look so frightened.

There was a light knock against the wooden door, the girl slipping into the room when he called out an invitation. She always had perfect timing.

"I..." She couldn't find any words, meeting Lucifer's gaze for all of a moment before she became embarrassed and had to look somewhere else. "Um...I was hoping I could do my homework in here...? I was in the lounge, but Mammon and Satan are arguing about a missing book..."

She wore the outfit again; the denim jeans that revealed her beautiful, smooth legs, the little, black booties that gave her an extra inch and a half of height, the fishnet stockings that criss-crossed over her thighs and calves, and the sweater that exposed her right shoulder, skin on display for all to see.

Something was off about her outfit, Lucifer realized as he motioned toward the chair across from him at his desk, where his brothers usually sat to recieve scoldings and lectures. She placed her notebooks and textbooks on the desk before her, glancing up at the demon with a shy smile, before opening to a half-written page in a notebook and beginning to write something from her textbook.

Lucifer returned to his work, but he found his eyes constantly returning to the human girl across from him, wondering why her outfit seemed to look...perhaps 'wrong' wasn't the right word, but there was certainly something strange about it. He just didn't know what.

The girl shifted in her seat, turning the page in her textbook before reaching up to rub her shoulder, and he wondered if she was cold, wearing something like that.

And then it clicked.

He stood from his seat so suddenly that it startled the girl, who dropped her pencil on the desk and looking up to him with wide eyes, like a deer in headlights. Lucifer stepped around his desk, coming to meet the girl who had also raised to her feet, lifting her off the ground with an arm under her thighs. She squealed, immediately wrapping her arms and legs around him as he began to carry her across the room.

She let out a small "Oomph!" as she fell against the sheets of his bed, finding herself trapped in place by Lucifer's hands on either side of her head.

"What game are you playing?" he asked in a low, quiet tone, one hand slowly slipping down her side and stopping at her waist. "You walk in here, wearing the clothes I chose, and you don't have the decency to wear anything underneath?"

The blush that crossed her cheeks at his words confirmed that, yes, she had done all of this intentionally. She had waltzed into his room in that damned sweater _without a bra_.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked her, bending his elbow so he could lean down to press his lips to her neck. She shuddered beneath him, but he felt her nod at his words. "My sweet, little one."

The hand at her waist untucked the sweater from her shorts, travelling up her torso to gently grasp at her breast. She moaned in way that Lucifer could only describe as _delicious_ , and when her lips parted, he pressed his own against them and swallowed the sounds that escaped.

"Did you fantasize about this?" he asked her, raising to stand up straighter so he could use bother hands to start tugging her sweater over her head. "Did you daydream about me touching you?" She whimpered and nodded as he dropped the sweater next his bed. "...And what exactly did I do in these fantasies?"

Her eyes locked with his, her cheeks flushed and lips still parted and glistening. With a tremble, she meekly said, "You...you'd take off all my clothes..."

And so he did. He pulled the shoes from her feet one at a time, moving relaxedly and placing kisses at her ankle and creating a little path to her knee through the fishnet stockings. She raised her hips to let him remove the shorts from her waist, and he was genuiny shocked to see she hadn't worn underwear. She didn't meet his eyes when he glanced up to her, eyes gleaming mischievously.

Her hand grabbed his as he reached for the band of the stockings that wrapped around her thigh. "M-mm..." She shook her head, shaking in anticipation. "You would leave the stockings on..."

The demon laughed. If possible, it seemed her face grew even darker shades of red, but Lucifer couldn't help it. It seemed, to him, that she had been trying to be seductive - at least, that must've been her original intention - but was too shy to completely commit to it. It was cute and absolutely _maddening_ , listening to her shyly expose her fantasies about the oldest of the demon brothers.

"And now?" he muttered, the voice almost a rumble with how lustful he had become.

She didn't respond verbally, pushing herself up with her elbows until she was sat at the edge of the bed in front of him, eye level with his midsection. Wordlessly, she began to fumble with his belt buckle, her aim clear to him. He began to undress his top half, all the while watching her eyes move over his body. As his pants fell to the floor, he had pulled his shirt from his body. He stepped out of the pants, pushing them to the side with his foot as the girl placed a kiss to his abs. When she pulled away from his body, he looked at her shyly pressing her thighs together, wondering if she was embarrassed by how much skin she had shown.

"And what did I do next?"

The girl shivered, still avoiding his gaze. "Your demon form..." she whispered meekly, and Lucifer was almost shocked by it. He had never taken her for the type to have such an interest in his demon form, but he would comply nevertheless. She spent so much time caring for him and his brothers, she deserved to live out whatever fantasies she'd had about him.

He felt the room change as he shifted, watched the girl' eyes as they trailed over his body. At last, her eyes met his, and he saw her chest shake as it happened. He would definitely remember this reaction to his demon form for another night.

A finger on her chin tilted her face up as he bent at the waist to kiss her. Her body reacted in kind, hands finding his chest as she traced an all too familiar path along the muscles there. Though he never quite understood human's fascination with musculature (seeing as most demons had a large and muscular build), he would never complain about the feeling of her hands on his skin.

"Lucifer," she whined as his hands found her thighs, gently squeezing the soft skin beneath his fingers. "Lucifer please..."

"'Please' what?" he asked against her lips. She moaned into him, laying back on the bed and pulling his arms so he followed. Legs wrapped around his waist, calves pulling him down until his clothed crotch barely brushed against her bare core, and the gasp that released was a sound Lucifer would never forget.

"Lucifer, I need..." Her breath hitched as she placed a hand over face. "Please, please, please..."

"I won't know what you need until you tell me."

"Oh, Lucifer....I-I want you to fuck me...I want you to...to fuck me until I can't even _think_...I want you to fuck me until I can't walk...please, I _need_ you, Luci...please, please..." She was desperate beneath him, moaning and whining and shaking as she spoke. When Lucifer began oulling down his underwear, he heard her whimper and, to his utter delight, was treating with the sight of her hand between her legs as she looked at him, face red and still half hidden beneath her other hand. The cloth was set aside, and the girl almost cried when his hand met hers to push it away.

He was slow in his motions, unhurriedly covering every inch of her exposed body with his touch until his hand found her shoulder. The demon once more placed a hand next to her head, the other lifting her up as the hand covering her face found purchase against the nape of his neck while he drank up all the beautiful noises she made against his lips.

Lucifer could've sworn she was on the brink of crying when the tip of his dick barely brushed against her clit, a shiver going across her entire body. She trailed one hand down his chest, taking his length between her fingers and lining him up, and she actually _did_ cry out when he began to slip into her. The reaction was immediate, and the demon loved every moment of it.

Her hips left the sheets, raising to meet his own as she sobbed underneath him, soft pleads and curses leaving her lips as he began to, in her own crude words, 'fuck her' into his bed. She gripped his upper arms as her back arched, words turning into incoherent mumblings as he pressed kisses to her collarbone and shoulders.

The demon wondered, somewhere in the very back of his mind, just where all of this had come from. It was understandable that the human girl would have needs, but he had never heard her quite so explicitly _beg_ for his touch. Was this the way she had always felt? Was her cute nature and shy attitude just a facade?

Another whimper escaped her, a hand reaching up to cover her face as Lucifer continued to snap his hips against hers in an almost rhythmic way. No, there was no way she could have faked the blood rising to her cheeks, or the way she naturally reacted by always hiding away from what embarrassed her. So perhaps, behind all her shyness and the adorable personality, she had always had these dark, sensual thoughts.

There was almost no warning before she came undone beneath him with a final sob, hips jerking against his and walls tightening around his dick as she rode through her high. Normally, Lucifer would've bee able to last far longer, but seeing her like this, hearing the way she spoke about him and listening to those vulgar thoughts come from her had pushed him farther than he'd thought, and he came with a low grunt. They stayed there a moment, Lucifer pressing kisses along her neck as she shivered and tried to control her breathing beneath him.

"Well," he began once she had calmed down substantially, gently pulling out of her with a wet sound, "I'm fairly certain you'll still be able to walk, but are you satisfied?"

She laughed, a breathy, fatigued sound, and nodded. "Yes...yeah, I feel..." With a sigh, she relaxed further into his sheets. He allowed her to lay there as he retrieved a rag from his bathroom, getting it slightly damp with warm water, and brought it back to begin cleaning themselves up, deciding to turn the light off on his way.

When he set the rag with their clothes, she took his hand and pulled him along as she scooted across the bed to the headboard, where all his pillows lay, and wordlessly tugged his arm. He slipped underneath the covers next to her, immediately finding her arms around his torso as she buried his face into his chest. The room wasn't quite dark yet, as it was still mid-afternoon, but it was dim enough for her fatigued body to begin slipping away into sleep. Lucifer thought about the papers on her desk and about the way he always seemed to shirk his duties when she was around. He had never been the kind to neglect his work, not until she waltzed into his life.

A little yawn escaped her, warm breath fanning over his chest as the girl completely relaxed in his grasp. Perhaps, just for her, he could allow himself to be just a _bit_ of a neglectful worker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never had sex before, is it obvious from the way i write? Im also bad at writing smut bc words like 'dick' or 'pussy' make me mega uncomfortable, but all alternative words for them sound stupid and would kill the mood


	8. Brothers + Diavolo + Simeon - Ball Gown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simeon is so hot i cannot stand it

At last, the week of the school dance had arrived. The air around the House of Lamentation had changed in the days prior, as the demon brothers had begun anticipating the inevitable - they would see their human girl in a _dress_.

Yes, she wore skirts and summer dresses often when it was warm, but she had gone into the human world alone to find a full ball gown. She had even made Asmodeus stay home, and Lucifer had to wait outside the store while she tried on and finally picked a dress. Not one of them knew exactly what to expect, they just knew that she was really going all out for this school dance.

"I went to Prom my senior year of high school," she told them after being asked about it, "but I didn't really dress up for it. I ended up with a plain party dress, but all of my friends and all the other students were _really_ dressed up for it, so I kinda felt silly." She went red in the face, turning away from their eyes and rubbing the back of her neck. "I-I guess I'm just trying to make up for missing my chance back then, ya know? Whenever I went with my friends, school dances were always so fun, and we would dance for hours. I just felt so...out of place, back then, e-even though my friends told me I still looked nice."

She had turned back to her plate of food, half eaten, and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I'm talking a lot, I'll just start eating-" The human girl shoved a forkful of food into her mouth to shut herself up.

And so the boys silently decided that this dance would be the greatest memory of her life. They each took time out of her day to assist her in planning and decorating the huge ballroom of the school where the dance would be held, helping her hang streamers and put covers on the tables around the edge. In her eyes, there was always this sparkle, this underlying excitement whenever she spoke of the dance or her dress, and it only made them work harder to make the night special.

On the morning of the dance, she had woken up before all of them, took excited and energetic for the day to sleep in. Satan had been quite surprised when he woke up to find her cooking, despite it being his turn to do so.

"I was already awake, so I figured I'd do it," she told Satan, who had tried to shoo her away. "C'mon, I want to cook." Arms wrapped around his waist as she looked up at him with wide eyes and a little pout. "If I don't cook, I'm gonna be so bored."

The bookworm sighed, returning her hug and rubbing her back with one hand. "At least let me help." She had grinned, jumping in her spot to place a chaste kiss to his cheek, before returning to her spot at the stove to flip a pancake just in time to see the perfect golden-brown bottom of it.

She had carried the food out to the table, meeting the confused looks of the demon brothers as she did. A stack of pancakes almost half as tall as herself was set on the table, accompanied by two large platters covered in scrambled eggs and bacon - cooked just right to be chewy, like Beelzebub preferred most of his meats. The girl sat at her usual spot, taking two pancakes and covering them in syrup, as the boys momentarily marveled at the mountain of flapjacks. After their short falter, they each began to make their own plates and, eventually, fell into their usual conversations that ended up turning into Lucifer barely stopping a food fight between Leviathan and Mammon, to no one's surprise.

It was difficult to miss the huge grin she wore all day, especially as it got closer and closer to the evening. Anyone could see how happy she was about the dance, and Simeon (" _That bastard_ ," the brothers had thought) had asked for her first dance with a grin. She had nodded, giggling when the angel kissed the back of her hand and went on about his day. It was a good hour before Belphie let go of her hand after that.

Finally, the time had come for the dance to begin. The human had ushered the boys out of Lamentation before she changed, telling them to get there first and that she wanted to surprise them with her dress. They had relented after she gave them her best pleading eyes, leaving for the ballroom in their demon forms.

It was almost twenty minutes later that the dance had really begun, the lights dimming a little as music began playing. Demons either stood along the edge at tables, eating and talking with one another, or were already on the dance floor, taking each other in their arms and twirling along the dance floor with unexpectedly graceful movements. One would think that demons might not care for things like ballroom dances, but humans didn't understand demons, not really.

When she arrived, about forty minutes late, it was mostly unnoticed. She had slipped in through the front door, glancing around the room and almost purposefully trying to avoid any of the brothers. Her fist dance had been promised to Simeon, and she knew that one of the boys would whisk her away if they caught sight of her. Thankfully, the angel had been near the entrance, and he denied having been there to wait for her, offering his arm to the human girl and taking short, languid steps in the direction of the dance floor.

The girl laughed as he took her hand in his own, gently pulling her to him and beginning to spin her around in a dance. His opposite hand rested in the middle of her back as they idly moved in time with the music, currently unaware of how the eyes of seven demons had landed on them.

She looked so beautiful to them, smiling and dancing and wearing a dress that was impossibly gorgeous on her. The brothers once more cursed Simeon under their breath, eyes narrowing as she laughed at something he said.

Simeon had eventually become privy to their stares, the feeling of being watched causing him to glance over, despite having a decent idea of whose eyes were on him. He had smiled, turning his eyes back to the girl and leaning in to whisper to her:

"I think we have an audience." Her eyes swept over to the side, landing on the seven brothers who tried their best not to look quite as bothered (read: jealous) as they really were. "How upset do you think they'd be if I kissed you?"

Eyes turned to his own as she pretended to ponder on it. "Chances are, one of them will stomp over here and ask to take me with them. Or threaten you, depending on who comes." The angel chuckled.

"Hmm...I think it's worth the risk, how about you?"

She shrugged. "You never know until you try."

Still smiling, the angel bent down just enough to place the faintest kiss upon her lips, short and sweet, not missing the way her expression mirrored his own when he pulled back seconds later. The girl giggled, squeezing his hand as they continued their dance around the room.

It was only moments before someone had approached them with a clearly forced happy expression. Lucifer, apparently, had been the first to snap, and he asked, "May I cut in?" The tone in his voice seemed to suggest that it wasn't _exactly_ a question, and Simeon sighed.

"I'll probably be with Luke and Solomon, if you're up for another dance later," the angel spoke, giving her hand one last squeeze before releasing her, and the hand he let go was almost immediately occupied by the demon's.

"Jealous much?" the girl half teased as Lucifer began to lead her in a dance. He scoffed.

"Hardly." She raised an eyebrow at him. "I simply wanted to dance with you. Besides, you had only promised him your first dance."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway. "Have you ever heard of sharing?"

The grin he gave her made her shudder, just a bit. "No, I can't say that I have."

The way he danced was elegant, as was to be expected of the Avatar of Pride. He stood upright and danced in precise yet flowing movements, pulling the girl along as he did so. She laughed as he released her waist to twirl her in front of himself, and buried her face in his chest when he pulled her back to him.

Eventually, the song ended, and she pulled his arm to lead him away from the dance floor, toward the table where the rest of the brothers were waiting. Six pairs of eyes studied her as she approached, taking in every moment of her in that dress and trying to commit the image of it to their memory. They all greeted her when they arrived, Satan holding out a cup to her that was filled with...whatever it was they were drinking.

The night had gone quite as expected, for the most part. Almost all of the brothers had eventually pulled her onto the dance floor. Asmodeus had been a little too handsy for Lucifer's liking, thus cutting their time on the dance floor short (but Asmodeus had promised to continue their 'dance' another night). Belphegor lazily waltzed around the room with her, only managing to stay awake to see her smile and hear her talk. Beelzebub fumbled a little bit at first, having to follow the girl's lead as they danced, but it made her smile to see him that way. Leviathan had almost backed out, nervously placing a hand on her waist and always blushing when she spoke, even when it was something as simple as "How are you?" Satan was the most normal of them, being a decent dancer and holding her close as he talked to her nonchalantly.

Her feet had already began to feel a dull ache, but there was still someone else she needed to dance with. See, Mammon was too embarrassed to ask her to dance, and she knew this. There was no way he was going to ask her to dance, and any attempts he made were quickly changed to offering to get her a drink or simply him changing his mind.

So, she left Satan's arms with a kiss to his cheek, before beginning to walk along the side of the room. She smiled at the dancers before her, seeing how Luke nervously danced with Simeon, how Solomon had engaged in conversation with Asmodeus, how Belphegor and Beelzebub stood _very_ close to one of the snack tables. Truly, tonight was shaping up to be a beautiful memory that she would never forget.

Halfway through her trip to the second-born, she was stopped by a soft call of her name. She turned around, seeing Diavolo behind her in his demon form. Unlike the brothers, she didn't often get the chance to see his demon form, so she drank it in with a quite obvious gulp that made him chuckled as he extended his hand to her. She considered declining and continuing her walk toward Mammon, but decided not to. She didn't want to be rude or upset the prince, not to mention she really wanted to see his demon form up close.

Diavolo was a decent enough dancer, holding the rhythm and spinning her around just to hear her laugh. His hand held her waist firmly as they danced, the burning of the soles of her feet all but forgotten as she was whisked away by the prince.

"So, how is it?" he asked as she placed her cheek against his chest. "Is it like the human realm?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "It's not exactly the same," she admitted, relishing in the feeling of his hand slowly starting rub her back. "Back home, people usually prefer... _other_ types of dancing rather than waltzing or stuff like that, but I've really enjoyed every second of tonight. It isn't the same as back home, but I think it's better like this. I don't want to recreate those memories, I want to make new ones with the people - er, demons - that I care about."

The prince's gaze softened as she spoke. Overwhelmed with emotion, he bent at the waist to kiss her cheek, quick and almost not even there, but he saw her cheeks redden when he straightened out.

As the song ended, he released her from his grasp, letting her leave with a kiss to her knuckles and a meaningful gaze that made her insides flutter. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your night," he mumbled against her hand, and she nodded.

Mammon was still sitting at the table, but was now completely unaccompanied. He poked at a slice of cake, not feeling like eating.

What was so special about the others, huh? How come they were able to ask her to dance, but he always backed out when he tried? Was there some secret to it that he didn't know about? It wasn't fair.

A finger tapped his shoulder, and he turned his head to see the girl - his human - standing next to him with a sheepish smile. His cheeks flushed as he turned his gaze away. "What, did none of the others want to dance with you? Aren't ya just dying to dance with Diavolo or Lucifer or somethin'?" She laughed, but he didn't understand what was funny. He was upset, dammit! It just wasn't fair.

"That's not it at all," she spoke, her voice so soft and gentle that Mammon turned to meet her gaze once more. He couldn't place the emotion in her eyes, but it made his breath hitch and his stomach churned. "I...I really want to dance with you, if you'll let me." Shyly, she extended a hand to him, and he stared at it for a moment.

"...I..." He grit his teeth, standing from his seat and taking her hand. "Fine, b-but only 'cause you sounded desperate." His mumbling made her laugh, and he felt the tips of his ears go hot as he dragged her toward the dance floor.

She wordlessly placed a hand on his shoulder, the other still gripped in his own, and began to dance with him. He tried not to look at her, but it was difficult to do. She was so alluring, always calling attention to herself with her striking beauty and adorable personality (Mammon would rather have died than let her hear those thoughts). At any given moment, the human girl drew attention upon herself simply by existing. She was radiant, a beacon of light in the darkness of the Devildom, a bright star amongst a void of demons, a ray of light in Mammon's otherwise dull life.

He would never, EVER, tell her these things. He would never tell her about how it always made his day just to see her grin at him. He would never tell her how his life had changed forever the day they'd met. He would never tell her that he thought about her every day and wanted to spend eternity.

Instead, he told her, "Hah, where'd you learn to dance?" She giggled, stepping just a bit closer. Mammon's grip on her waist tightened.

"I'm self-taught," she replied, leaning her cheek against his chest like she'd done with Diavolo.

The white haired demon struggled to keep his cool. "Y-Yeah, I can tell...Stop laughing at me!"

"Sorry, sorry." She pressed a kiss to his collarbone. "I'm not making fun of you, it's just..." Her words trailed off as she pressed her nose into his neck, both arms now wrapped around his shoulder as Mammon's fell to her waist. She sighed contentedly. "...Thank you for dancing with me. It really makes me happy to spend time with you."

He didn't respond. He COULDN'T. How was he supposed to reply to that?! Unable to find words, he only pressed a kiss to the top of her head, not missing how she happily sighed once more.

"I love you, Mammon."

"O-Of course ya do! Anyone in their right mind does!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...A-And, uh...I-I love ya too, stupid human..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo i wrote this whole thing without wearing glasses so
> 
> Ahahahah
> 
> Headache time baybee


	9. Simeon - Santa Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay im gonna start some holiday chapters now, ill try to do one for each of the boys but whom knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love Simeon.....hes so hot and for what reason 😔

Winter nights in the Devildom were shockingly cold, especially when they were accompanied by snow. Lights were strung around trees and the entrances to buildings, glimmering brighter than the streetlamps and almost making a path of light along the sidewalk. Restaurants and stores played vague holiday music, taking care to pick songs that didn't use the words "Christmas," "Christ," or "Jesus."

Simeon sighed, his breath appearing in a small cloud of vapor before him, swirling around for a moment before vanishing. She was running late, not that it was surprising. He would honestly be a more surprised if the demons let her leave the house alone at all. Such was the life of a girl amongst demons, he supposed.

There was a gentle push on his back, then something wrapped around his neck. The angel turned and was greeted with rosy cheeks and a huge smile as the girl hugged him from behind. "Sorry I'm late," she said, loosening her grasp on him before dropping her arms to her sides. "I made the mistake of telling the boys I was coming to see you, and a few of them kind of threw a fit."

"By 'a few of them,' do you mean Mammon?"

"Is it that obvious?"

They laughed together, Simeon slipping his arm through hers as they began to walk. Sure, their time would be a little shorter than he'd hoped, but standing around was only spending more time that they could've used doing fun things.

He glanced over to her as she spoke, smiling softly at the sight of her. She was dressed warm, a cute sweater covered by a long jacket, accompanied by jeans and boots with faux fur around her ankles. Atop her head rested a red, triangle shaped hat with white around the trim and a small, white cotton ball at the point of the triangle, and he recognized it as a "Santa" hat from the human realm. The sight made him chuckle to himself - it was a size or two big, falling onto her forehead and almost completely covering her ears, and it made her that much cuter.

They stopped before one of the parks, the place Simeon had been so eager to show her. Per Diavolo's announcement that the Devildom would be celebrating "a winter holiday," many demons had taken it upon themselves to decorate every tree with lights and ornaments, creating a wonderous city of lights. It was always a little surprising how quickly the Devildom would agree with whatever Diavolo said, but he attributed it to the prince's firm stature and popularity among the demons.

Lights danced in the girl's eyes as she looked at the park before them, childlike wonder and awe evident on her face. The angel, sensing her excitement, started walking again, leading her through the path of lights in the park.

Snow crunched under their shoes as they walked through with slow, purposeful steps, taking time to enjoy the sights and make small talk. The girl seemed to shine far brighter than any of the lights that covered the park, and Simeon was suddenly reminded of the other night. He had kissed her, at the dance, and she had smiled when he did. For whatever reason, his lips tingled when he looked over to her.

There weren't many others in the park, but almost all of them were in groups or pairs, holding hands and walking with their shoulders brushing, sharing a cup of some drink that steamed with warmth as they spoke in soft tones. The angel wondered if they, like him, were trying to express to one another the way they felt, or trying to spend time with someone they cared about.

"It's so gorgeous," the girl said in a quiet voice, sending Simeon's eyes in her direction. She was looking up to one of the taller trees in a denser area of the park, where there didn't seem to be anybody around. The hat on her head had slipped back a bit, now showing her whole face as she smiled, seemingly entrance by the display.

"Someone put a lot of work into this," Simeon replied, taking time to look around as well. "I'm really shocked at how quickly these lights were put up. I could've sworn there weren't any lights at all just a few days ago."

The girl giggled. "Maybe someone was just _really_ feeling the holiday spirit." They shared a short laugh, the human resting her cheek on the angel's shoulder. "How do you stay so warm, Simeon? You're not wearing a coat or anything."

"Are you feeling cold?" He released his arm from hers, turning to instead engulf her in a hug. Her cheek rested against his shoulder, and he could feel how cold her face was. She placed her arms around his neck, sighing and relaxing into his grasp.

"...Simeon...?"

"Yes?"

"You're not...I mean...Spending time with me like this...You won't get in any trouble or anything, will you?"

"You're referring to when I go back to Heaven, aren't you?" She nodded against his shoulder. "Well, in the last thousands of years, a lot has changed. Relationships with humans _used_ to be prohibited, before the Great Celestial War. After that, many things were different. Don't misunderstand, I don't think anyone up there really _wants_ relationships between humans and angels, but...well, it wouldn't be breaking any rules."

He pulled back a little, taking one hand from her waist to place it on her cheek. "Don't worry too much," he continued as their eyes locked. "You won't get me in any trouble, I promise."

The girl smiled, eyes shifting away in that shy habit of hers. The angel stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Would it be alright if I kissed you?"

"Y-Yes..."

The sweet angel was so different from the demons that had occupied her everyday life, taking her lips with his in a sweet display of affection that was compeltely unlike anything she'd experienced since coming to the Devildom. Where the demons were hungry and lustful, almost ravenous with their affection, Simeon was gentle and slow, unhurried and relaxed, taking time to savor every second of their touch. Where the demons were huge and towered over her, he was about the size of a slightly taller than average human, meaning she didn't have to stretch her back or stand on the ends of her toes to reach him. He did not miss the way she melted in his touch and sighed contentedly against his lips as the lights twinkled all around them.

Her smile when they pulled away warmed his heart, but it quickly faded when he reached up to pull the hat down and over her eyes. She gasped for a second, before giggling and removing it from her head to place it on Simeon's. He bent at the waist, allowing her to easier reach the top of his head, and straightened out when she stepped back with a giggle.

"It looks cute on you," she said, threading her fingers through one of his own. The angel began a response, but the girl turned from him to sneeze into her arm.

"Are you cold?" He pulled her to him so that they may continue their walk, pulling her along the path with a grin. "One of the cafés nearby added some human realm recipes to their menu. I'm pretty sure I saw hot chocolate on it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall think im going to hell for writing fics about demons and having sinful thoughts abt fictional angels? Thatd be kinda funny ngl


	10. Leviathan - Oversized Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling hes gonna be super out of character, apologies in advance
> 
> Seggsy stuff ahead, dont read if ur uncomfortable with sex stuff

At long last, it was Levi's favorite part of the week! Wednesday nights were movie and game nights with the human, and he'd been waiting oh-so patiently since she had to skip the week prior due to getting a sudden call from Diavolo. Levi had reluctantly let her leave his room, though she refused to leave without planting a quick kiss to his lips, which had him sputtering and blushing as she walked away.

This week, she had explicitly promised not to let anything come in the way and offered to take care of snacks while he set everything up. At about seven in the evening, she came into his room with armfuls of snacks and two large bottles of soda. They were placed before them in the space between where they sat and the television a few feet away, and Levi's face went red as her knee touched his own.

The demon had decided to start off with games, as the human girl tended to drift off during movies later in the night, and the first pick of the night was a racing game. Currently, their score was 40-39 with Levi in the lead, but she seemed quite certain that tonight was the night she got a higher score. The demon scoffed at this as the first race began, taking off in time with the shrill whistle of the flag holder. The girl was half a moment behind as he took first place, claiming second and occasionally bumping the back of his car with the front bumper of her own. Near the end of the first lap, she had mananged to speed up just bit more, hitting the side of his back tire with her front and causing his car to spin out. It was only for a second, but it was long enough for her to grab a decent lead on him. Levi cursed under his breath as the human giggled, his car gradually regaining the speed it had lost. She had bumped him down to fourth place, and she ended up taking the first race with Levi coming up in third. With the short break between the next race, she grabbed one of the soda bottles and extended it toward the demon. He took it from her with a mumbled "Thanks" and had a sip before setting the bottle down next to him.

As the next race began, the girl shifted a little closer to him on the pillows, her leg almost flush with his. He would've said she was cheating, but the look on her face made him think she didn't even realize what she was doing, so he didn't say anything. He managed to take the round, only because the human girl hadn't known about a secret shortcut close to the end of the course. With the few moments left before she crossed the finish line in second place, he glanced over to her. She wore comfortable sweatpants and a large hoodie that seemed at least a size or two too big for her. Her sleeves had been pushed back, the excess material bunching at her elbows and making her body look even smaller that she normally did. Sure, she was tiny in comparison to a demon - even one of Levi's stature - but wearing something so large almost made her comically small, and Levi fought the urge to wrap her up in his arms and hug her forever.

"Final race," she said, momentarily leaning her head against his shoulder before it began. "No hard feelings when I completely demolish you, okay?"

The demon clicked his tongue, trying not to show how much her touch had effected him. "A-As if! I'd never lose to some normie noob like you!"

"You've lost thirty-nine times," she reminded him as the race countdown began, lifting her head from his side, "and tonight is gonna make forty."

The race began, both of them taking off at high speeds and leaving the slower NPC's in their digital dust. Their cars were neck and neck, but Levi currently held the lead. He tried to maneuver hers into hitting railings and falling off of edges, but she had always slowed down just enough to avoid getting hit and caught up to him fairly quickly. At some point during the second lap, she had noticed something on-screen and gasped a bit, and if he wasn't so focused on keeping the lead, he might have asked what she'd seen. By the time the third lap began, she was grinning next to him and kept her close second place. In the middle of the track, she took a hard right at a left turn, causing Levi to startle a bit in his spot as her car hit a ramp and made a jump through a waterfall using a secret shortcut he had never seen, landing a little ways in front of his own vehicle and, ultimately, taking first place.

She set the controller down on the floor in front of her amogst the snacks, taking a bag of chips into her hands as her character - a cute princess - was handed a first place award for the win. The girl cuddled into Levi's side as he set the controller down, also grabbing a snack from in front of them and choosing to ignore the way she pressed a kiss to his cheek (though the blush that followed totally gave him away).

By the time they finished a few more rounds, it was past nine, and the score had changed to 42-43 with the girl in the lead. She had been the first to suggest starting up a movie, and the demon begrudgingly agreed after a promise to thoroughly thrash her crappy car next week. The girl had laughed, moving forward to replace the disc of the game with a movie from his nearby stack - one of the TSL films, unsurprisingly. A title screen popped up on the television as the two shifted in their spots to get comfortable. Levi almost yelled when she laid down with her head in his lap after placing a pillow there, face angled toward the screen to watch the film from her comfortable position. Not knowing how to react, the demon only shifted slightly to become more comfortable in his own spot, then pressed the play button for the movie.

So started the first film of the TSL franchise, which Levi would never regret introducing to the human. He had been ecstatic when she'd express her interest for it, and they had begun routine marathons of the entire collection at least once a month. Those were some of his favorite nights - those times where he would quote a line from the movie and hear her laugh, times where she would shuffle closer a place a gentle kiss on his cheek for no apparent reason, times where she would gasp when a plot twist came or laugh when a character told a joke. He would never be able to express how happy it made him to share something that mattered so much to him with the person whom he had grown to love.

Halfway through the movie, she had reached behind her to take Levi's hand, bringing it around to somewhat lay on her waist and toying with his fingers as the movie progressed. He tried not to focus on her, on the heat that she radiated, one the delicate fingers that absentmindedly massaged his own. He did everything in his power to keep his attention on the film, giving her hand a gentle squeeze in return. She giggled a little, bringing his hand up to her lips and, rather than kissing it, simply rested it on the pillow in front of her so that her lips remained against as she watched the movie, warmth fanning over his fingers with every breath she released. Once more, he gently tightened his hold on her hand for a moment, jumping in his spot when she shifted to lay on her back, looking up at him from her spot on his lap.

She kept one hand in his, bringing it to rest over her hesrt as her other hand reached up to gently cup his cheek. He could tell that his face was going warm from the contact, but she didn't seem to care. Slowly, she began pulling him down until he could feel her breath on his lips, then brought him in for a gentle, sweet kiss that made every cell of his being vibrate. Kissing her had always had that effect on him, sending a shock down the center of his spine whenever her mouth opened to his and allowed his tongue entrance. She sighed into the kiss, melting in his touch as his free hand nervously pressed the back of her neck, slightly lifting her off the pillow to pull her closer to him.

The girl broke the kiss for breath, and the demon's heart sank as she moved from his grasp to sit up next to him. His heartache was quickly dismissed, though, as she turned to take the pillow away from his lap. She placed a knee on either side of his thighs and rested in his lap facing him, putting a hand on his cheek to pull him to her once more, mouth moving against his in no particular rhythm as the movie played on as background noise, completely forgotten as they got lost in each other's embrace.

"Levi, I really want you," she muttered breathlessly as she peppered kisses to his neck. The demon, not knowing what to do, lifted the back of the hoodie to place his hands directly on her skin after finding she didn't have a shirt beneath it. Her chest pressed to his own and his hands searched a little higher to confirm she wasn't wearing a bra, either. "L-Levi, please..." He thought about his brothers, about how much time everyone else got to spend with the girl while he was alone. He imagined their hands on her, their bodies against hers, their lips taking her own, and he could hardly stand the thought. "Levi, I need you...please..."

How could anyone ever deny a plea spoken so beautifully?

So he kicked the snacks and controllers away, accidentally shutting off the movie in the process, and laid the girl before him on her back. On his hands and knees above her, he reached forward to switch his telvision to one of his other consoles, picking up a cotroller for it as he did so. He returned her confused look with another kiss, cutting off any questions in the process and used one hand to access the controller settings on the menu of the console.

He set the controller aside for later, letting all his attention fall to the girl beneath him as she reciprocated his every movement with passion. All he had to do was give her hoodie a gentle upward tug and she had removed herself from him to completely pull it off of herself, exposing her bare chest and stomach to him with hardly a blush on her face. She was everything he had pictured and more. So much better than video games (though he'd die before admitting it).

She lead his free hand to one of her breasts, prompting him to gently squeeze the flesh under his fingers. The moan she let out was full of raw emotion and the faintest hints of desperation. Levi's mouth pressed to her neck and she turned to give him better access to her bare skin, his mouth trailing nervous and inexperienced kisses along her shoulder, but he was spurred on by the way she responded to every touch with another moan or a gentle shiver.

At some point, she had reached down and removed her sweatpants and underwear, completely baring herself before the demon, who leaned back to marvel at her beauty. She was gorgeous, head to toe, inside and out. One of his hands lightly pressed to her lower stomach, causing her to shudder. Her arm outstretched to the side, knocking the nearly forgotten controller over in the process. Leviathan reached over her to grab it and accessed the vibration settings on the menu. Moments later, the controller began a low vibration in his hands. He looked at the girl before him, laid out and bare and not even looking at what he held in his hands because she was too focused on putting her own hand between her legs. The demon took her wrist in one hand to pull it away, the laid the controller over her clit.

Her response was immediate - a gasp, followed by a small arch of her back at the sensation. Levi set the controller down to where it wouldn't fall, hastily and embarrassedly throwing his own clothes to the side as the girl whined and writhed at the vibrations. Without even lifting the controller, he changed the settings to a faster and harder vibration, hearing how her little gasps turned into elongated moans and pleads for him, for his touch. He returned to his hands and knees over her, overwhelmed by the motions of her grabbing the back of his head to pull him into a needy, sloppy kiss that might've been the most beautiful thing Leviathan had ever felt in his long, long life.

He slid the controller up a little bit, still vibrating over her sensitive skin, but soon replaced it with the tip of his dick carefully and slowly prodding at her entrance. Her back arched and her toes curled as he slipped into her, crying out at the feeling and reaching for something, anything to hold so she could keep her grip on reality. Plush fabric met her fingers as one of her hands found the pillow she'd haphazardly thrown, gripping the thing as if it was the last thing tethering her to the planey as Leviathan began to speed up in his movements, snapping his hips to hers with similar whimpers and moans. The demon had never...Well, that is to say...He...

Well, _technically_ speaking, he was a virgin. He was positive that jerking off and body pillows didn't actually count as losing his virginity, even if he tried to tell himself otherwise. Still, the idea of losing his virginity to _her_...His pillow and hand would never feel the same after tonight, he was sure of it.

It wasn't much longer before she unraveled beneath him with a final cry, back arching off of the floor and fingernails nearly ripping the pillowcase in her hand, then slowly relaxing as Levi continued to chase his own climax above her. He was only moments behind, and his body sank into hers with a moan as his seed spilled into her. The girl wrapped her arms around the demon, a layer of sweat coating them both as they breathed heavily and simply basked in each other's embrace.

She giggled beneath him, something so unexpected and sudden that he pulled away and sat up, dick slipping out of her with wet, sticky sounds as he did. He would have to clean up the floor later.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh," she said at his confused and almost wounded expression. "I was just thinking...Do you think we should thank Simeon since TSL techincally helped you lose your virginity?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply hate existing.....what else can i say 😏


	11. Brothers - Santa Outfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays!
> 
> Note - i tried to make the holiday as non-religious as possible (mostly bc theyre demons but also bc yucky religion) so i hope it doesnt sound weird

Ornaments in all shapes, colors, and sizes glimmered and gleamed under the light of the common room, some still swinging in place. Freshly laid red and gold tinsel accented them, criss-crossing upwards around the tree and leading the eyes toward the top-most ornament, the tree-topper. A small plush of Diavolo was placed atop the tree, in a vague reference to the human realm tradition of setting an angel on the peak of the tree. The doll had been losely tied to the top branch with a bit of string, which wasn't even noticeable from a distance, and gave a cute, stitched smile to the human girl who stepped away from her masterpiece with pride etched into her expression.

She had woken up hours early for this, decorating the Chri - um, _holiday_ \- tree in the common room for the day that was to come. The demon brothers had attempted to decorate it sooner, not wanting her to feel stressed or rushed by doing it that morning, but she had adamantly denied and begged them to let her decorate the tree alone on the day of, and they'd reluctantly agreed, if only because she had smiled so brightly and seemed eager for it. So, here she was, with an hours to spare before the others would wake up to get their presents, and she -

The presents!

They had been stacked by a nearby wall, waiting for the tree to be decorated so they could be neatly placed beneath it, and she had completely forgotten to move them to their rightful place. Setting aside the little step-ladder that had helped her reach the taller branches, she made short work of moving the boxes and bags to their rightful place under the tree, taking care to set them down gently so as not to break anything potentially fragile and seperating them by who they were addressed to. She tried not to think about how her stack was taller than all seven others combined, or the fact that most of the brother's gifts were from herself.

She had only been sat on the common room couch for a few minutes when the first of the brothers came in. It was Satan, still dressed in his pajamas like she had asked of them - a loose fitting t-shirt and sweatpants, which looked both out of place and extremely cute on him. He smiled and took a seat next to her, holding his arm out to let her rest against his shoulder.

"Good morning," he muttered, voice still heavy with sleep. He leaned his cheek on the top of her head, fingers slowly running along her arm absentmindedly. "The tree looks nice, you did a great job."

The girl smiled, relaxing further into his touch. She began a response, but was cut off by a loud gasp.

"Hey, that's no fair! I woke up super early just so I could be the first to see her!"

Asmo's complaints did not fall on deaf ears - as the Avatar of Lust approached the couch, Satan scooped the girl into his arms and place her on his lap.

Determined to stop the fight before it started, the girl giggled and gently pushed out of his grasp. "Come on, can't you guys be nice just for today...?" She had asked this with wide eyes and even slightly stuck out her lower lip at the end, using as many tactics at once as she could until they both sighed. Asmodeus sat down on the side opposite of Satan, wrapping himself around her arm and laying his head on her shoulder. The blond demon on her other side moved to sit closer, taking her hand in his own and running his thumb over her knuckles slowly.

One by one, each of the brother appeared and, to no one's surprise, a couple of them (read: Mammon) had made a scene about how close the others were to the human girl. She had smiled apologetically, trying to silently promise him more of her time later on, when there were fewer of his brothers around.

Eventually, the eight housemates of the House of Lamentation were all present in the common room, sitting in relative quiet while gazing at the beautifully decorated room. In the days prior, the girl had gone out of her way to hang tinsel, strings of popcorn (Beel used ever ounce of self-restraint that he could muster not to eat them) and other dazzling decorations that made the usually dull room look lively and vivid as the fireplace crackled and cast uneven shadows on the girl's face.

"So...presents?" she asked with a little smile, clasping her hands in her lap with an excited glimmer in her eyes, sending the boys hopeful glances that they may begin soon. Lucifer had chuckled at her, nodding in a response, and it took her only moments to hop to her feet and begin handing presents to each of the boys. They accepted the boxes with grins and half-muttered thanks, untying bows, tearing wrapping papers, and opening up boxes to see what was inside.

The girl glanced at her small mountain of presents, noticing how the ten she'd opened in the past few minutes had hardly made a dent, whereas the boys had all nearly finished their little piles. It warmed her heart to watch them open her gifts with fond smiles, taking their time to thank her for every item she had given them.

So far, she had recieved a new set of pajamas with a matching blanlet and pillowcase (Belphie), a new, off-white leather wallet with her name branded into it (Mammon), a _very_ scant and revealing dress with heels that would absolutely make her snap her legs (Asmodeus), a small stack of cookbooks, brand new and used, some with markings from previous owners to improve the recipes (Beelzebub), a new game and controller of her favorite color for her favorite console (Leviathan), and a small series of books on astronomy and space (Satan), along with various little gifts and trinkets that the boys said "reminded them of her." Honestly, she was a little surprised to find herself now halfway through the pile without seeing any gifts from Lucifer. Although it made her heart sink a bit, she kept grinning and opening more gifts, hoping that she had just coincidentally placed all of his presents at the bottom of the pile.

Surrounded by presents from six of the boys, with no more left to be unwrapped, she shook herself from the thought and raised to her feet.

"Alright, now it's time for your secret present!" She giggled to herself, turning to walk out of the room. "I'm gonna be back in a couple minutes, don't come out of this room!"

With that, she had bolted down the hallway that would lead to her room, leaving the seven boys to glance at one another in confusion. Though they all took note of it, no one mentioned how the eldest demon hadn't gived their human any gift...even if it had kind of... _really_ pissed them off to see her smile falter when she realized there was nothing with his name on it. Lucifer, either unknowing or uncaring, simply sat patiently and waited for the girl to return.

Not even two minutes later, they heard footsteps similar to the sound of light boots approaching the room, and the girl burst into the door clad head to toe in red and grinning ear to ear at them. She wore a soft-looking red dress with a white trim around her knees, a similar red and white-trimmed shawl covering her shoulders, a red and white hat atop her head, and black boots on her feet. Her hands rested on her hips as she smiled at the boy's gaped expressions.

"I thought...uh, I thought it might be cute to dress up a little..." Suddenly, reality had caught up to her, raising a hand to scratch the back of her neck and turning her eyes away from the boys. "I guess I was a little dramatic, ha...Sorry..."

Asmodeus was the first to respond, leaping to his feet to wrap his arms around her shoulder and squeal in joy, "You look _sooooo_ cute! Oh my GOSH, you're so adorable!"

"H-Hey, back off, Asmo!"

"LOL Mammon, you're just jealous Asmo got to her first!"

"Shuddup! A-And no, I'm not!"

The girl laughed in Asmo's arms, returning the hug with a giggle as he peppered kises to her cheek, despite Mammon's yelling and telling him to stop. Eventually, she had pulled away from his grasp, just in time to see Lucifer standing up from his seat with a soft sigh.

"Excuse me for a moment," he said lowly, offering her a smile as he turned away. "I'll be back before long."

In the three seconds it took for him to turn and leave, Mammon had already begun arguing with Asmodeus, who had locked his arms around her waist. Beelzebub approached her other side, smiling and offering a hand out to her. She gave his arm a tug, pulling him over to her into a sweet hug as Mammon began to yell at him, as well.

"You look pretty," Beel said simply, causing her to laugh and tighten her one-armed grip on him.

"Thanks, big guy," she responded, planting a kiss to the underside of his jaw (becaude it was the only place she could reach) as smoke started blowing from Mammon's ears. Before the second-born could say anything, though, the first-born brother entered the door with a box in his hands. He approached the girl with a smile and she didn't notice the holes poked into the box or the way it shifted in his grasp.

"I didn't spend much money on gifts," he stated, extended the box toward her, "but I hope this gift is sufficient."

Gently, fighting a smile (and tears), the girl removed the top of the box. The piece of cardboard immediately clattered to the floor as she gasped at her gift, carefully reaching in to bring it into her arms.

"You got me a puppy...?" she whispered, sounding like was on the brink of tears as the small, brown creature in her arms shifted to lick her chin. "Luci...you got me a puppy."

Her lip quivered as tears began to fall, the demon allowing her to press herself to his side in a hug as she cradled the dog to her chest, the brohers looking on in silent shock. "I spoke with Diavolo about... _bending_ a few of the rules," Lucifer stated as the girl butied her face against his chest. "He gave me permission to give you a dog, should you choose to keep her."

Even through her tears, she managed a laugh. "Should I choose to keep her," she giggled. "Of _course_ I'm keeping her. Luci, this a wonderful gift...thank you so much."

The demon chuckled and planted a kiss on the top of her head as the brothers began to gingerly approach her, hands hesitantly reaching out toward the puppy. She laughed, pulling herself from Lucifer's side to come closer to the other boys, who began to gently pet the dog in her arms.

Shining under the twinkling lights, encompassed in the warmth and crackle of the fireplace, and surrounded by her boys, the girl found herself wishing these moments could last a lifetime, just so she could live in this joy, in this peace of everyone smiling at getting along, for as long as she could.

Later that evening, with the small, brown puppy (lovingly named Orion) napping nearby on the ground, she stepped off of the ladder in the middle of the hallway, momentarily thankful for the absence of her housemates. As quickly as possible, she hid the ladder against a wall behind a tall plant, hearing footsteps beginning to approach. She carefully scooped Orion into her arms, doing her best to seem casual as Mammon rounded the corner. The girl gave him a smile as he approached, which he returned half in earnest.

"Hi, Mammon," she greeted, smiling as he reached out to pat the dog's head. "She's such a sweetheart, isn't she?"

He chuckled, taking a step closer as the girl smiled at him.

"Ah, what's that?" she asked suddenly, eyes turning to the ceiling. Mammon followed her gaze, seeing a small red and green bundle dangling from one of the rafters. "Oh, is it mistletoe?"

Had Mammon's heart ever pounded that loud? Had he ever been so caught off guard and excited about something before? He wasn't sure what the answers were, but her kind of didn't care, not when her eyes fell back down to him with a shy smile.

"Well...I mean, it _is_ tradition," he muttered, red cheeks betraying his emotions as the girl took a step closer. "Ya know, if we _have_ to, then I guess-"

Warm lips cut him off, the girl leaning up to press her mouth to his, cradling the sleeping puppy in her arms as one of his hands cupped her cheek, the other taking to her waist to pull her closer. She smiled into the kiss, which was probably far longer than any traditional kiss under the mistletoe, but neither of them really cared about traditions. Not when the warmth between them turned their cheeks rosy and melted their hearts into puddles. Not when electricity filled their brains at even the lightest touch. Not when she loved him so much, and he loved her more than he'd ever loved anything (living or otherwise) in all his life.

"I love you, Mammon."

"...Yeah...I love ya, too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can yall tell who one of my favorites is??? Im so good at keepin it a secret and not showing favoritism ahaha
> 
> Anyway, im gonna try to make asmo smut and a belphie fluff sometime soon, i just....idk i only see them in platonic ways (not to mention belphie kinda makes me uncomfortable) so they might not be good AT ALL. I just feel like it would be unfair to people whose favorites are asmo and belphie, and i dont want to leave out anyones favorite characters if i can help it.....so pls just bear with me qwq
> 
> Also, sorry this chap came so late, i honestly wasnt expecting to be so busy today and yesterday sjfbsnxj it was supposed to be up at like noon yesterday, sorry boyos
> 
> HEY!!!! YOU!!!!! YES, YOU!!!!! I just posted the first chapter of my other obey me one shot book, [Down Below and Up Above](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642680) (the title is a shameless Hadestown reference) so go check it out!!! Itll be a more broad horizon of things instead of focusing on clothes!! I will still update this one with clothes fics, but the other book will be about different things, so go give it a shot!!!


End file.
